1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and the protecting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
For an electronic apparatus configured with precision devices, if a user inadvertently drops it in carrying, the most worrying scenario will be the collision between the precision devices and the surrounding structure of the electronic apparatus. The collision may damage the precision devices.
The aforementioned issue may be addressed by simply increasing the distance between the precision devices and the surrounding structure. However, the electronic apparatus are designed to be increasingly smaller nowadays, such that the distance between the precision devices and the surrounding structure is getting narrowed. This raises the risk of the collision between the precision devices and the surrounding structure.
FIGS. 1-3 are schematic sectional views of traditional electronic apparatus upon an impact at the first casing 110. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, most of the traditional electronic apparatus includes a first casing 110 and a second casing 115, and a protected device 120 located in-between. When the first casing 110 is subject to an impact, the first casing 110 bends and deforms due to a force of the impact has shown in FIG. 2). In case the bending deformation first increases the distance between the first casing 110 and the protected device 120, not much risk of a collision is introduced of the protected device 120 and the first casing 110. However, when the first casing 110 rebounds, the bending deformation occurs at the reverse direction, as shown in FIG. 3, which decreases the distance between the protected device 120 and the first casing 110 causing the collision of the protected device 120 and the first casing 110.
Therefore, there are needs of solution in the art, which can effectively decrease the risk of collision of the precision devices and the surrounding structure with the miniaturization of the electronic apparatus.